Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to connectors and methods of utilizing the same. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical fiber connector that may include integral forks positioned on lateral sides of the connector for releasing a connection between an adaptor and the connector, or the like.
Description of Related Art
Optical fibers are used for data transmission because of their wide bandwidth and capacity for carrying data in the form of light signals that are unaffected by electromagnetic fields. One drawback to the use of optical fibers is the difficulty involved in properly connecting two optical fibers with a connector. Signal losses in the transfer of data across an interface between optical fibers in a connector can cause substantial problems in the transfer of data. If the abutting optical fibers are not properly aligned, a substantial portion of the signal can be lost at the interface. Any misalignment of the fibers at their interface can cause a substantial portion of the signal conveying data along the optical fibers to be lost, thereby increasing the risk of data loss.
In addition to aligning the optical fibers in their respective connector parts, a connector must also ensure the quality of the interface between the optical fibers. For example, it is desirable to achieve approximately a 1 newton force of contact at the interface between their abutting ends. Any offsets, incongruities, or other defects occurring at the interface can substantially impair the quality of data transmission through the connector. If any space exists between the optical fiber tips a loss of data may occur. As such, an approximately 1 newton force should ideally be maintained at all times between optical fiber tips for better data transfer and lessening the risk of losing data.
Referring now to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional subscriber connector, square connector, or standard connector (hereinafter, “SC”) 100 and a conventional adapter 200 are shown. A conventional SC type optical fiber connector 100 is a snap-in connector that features a push-pull connection design for quick patching of cables. A conventional SC type connector 100 has a generally rectangular shape with a square cross section. The connector 100 includes a rectangular hollow outer housing 110 comprised of a top side-wall 111, a bottom side-wall 112, a right side-wall 113 and a left side-wall 114, wherein the right side-wall 113 is opposite to the left side-wall 114 and connects with the bottom side-wall 112 and the top side-wall 111. A key 130 is formed on the top side-wall 111 and a through opening 118 is formed on each of the left and right side-walls 114, 113. A hollow inner housing 150 is placed within the outer housing 110. The inner housing 150 may move back and forth through a rectangular opening 116 on a front end of the outer housing 110.
In addition, a ferrule 140 is placed in the inner housing 150 and protrudes from a circular opening 156 on the front end of the inner housing 150 and from the opening 116 on the outer housing 110. A fiber connector 100 may be attached to one end of a fiber cable 122 and a light beam can propagate down the fiber cable 122 and emit from the ferrule 140, or the like, of the connector 100. Likewise, a light beam can be coupled into the fiber cable 122 from the end face of the ferrule 140. A spring is located inside the inner housing 150 to allow the ferrule 140 to move back and forth through the openings 116, 156. A conventional connector 100 includes an angled portion 155 for releasing the connector 100 from an adaptor 200, or the like, when the connector is snapped into the adaptor 200.
The connector 100 typically is engaged in an adapter 200, or the like with at least one interior latch 260 within the adapter, the interior latch 260 disposed on one or more sides of an interior surface of the adapter 200. The at least one interior latch 260 engages connector 100 by entering and/or snapping into the through opening 118 and holding the connector 100 in place. The connector 100 may be dislodged from the adapter 200 by pulling the connector 100 out of the adaptor 200. When a pulling force is applied to the connector 100, the angled portion 155 forces the interior latch 260 away from the center of the connector 100 and out of the through opening 118, thereby allowing the connector 100 to be released from, and pulled out of, the adaptor 200. The connection under such an arrangement in the prior art is not strong, as pulling on the connector 100 even slightly will disengage the connector 100 from the adaptor 200.
A conventional fiber adapter 200 includes a molded plastic main body 210 and a metal exterior latch 250, or the like. The main body 210 is of generally rectangular shape and has a receiving recess 215 defined by a top side-wall 211, a bottom side-wall 212, a right side-wall 213 and a left side-wall 214. A recess 216 is formed on each of the top side-wall 211, the right side-wall 213 and the left side-wall 214. These recesses 216 are positioned in communication with each other. A pair of tabs 219 extends outward from the right side-wall 213 and the left side-wall 214, respectively.
The exterior latch 250 made of metal includes two vertical portions 254 extending downward from two opposing ends of a horizontal portion 252, wherein the horizontal portion 252 is positioned in the recess 216 on the top side-wall 211 and the two vertical portions 254 are positioned in the recesses 216 on the right side-wall 213 and the left side-wall 214, respectively. The vertical portions 254 are generally rectangular and each of them has a rectangular opening. An elastic stopping portion 258 extends from a side of the opening. The stopping portion 258 is generally rectangular and extends outward and toward the tabs 219 on the main body 210. The bottom side-wall 212 may comprise a slot 230 for mating with the key 130 of the connector 100 when the connector 100 is inserted into the receiving recess 215, or the like.
Standard adaptors 200 may allow two or more connectors 100 to be coupled together. In general, an adapter 200 may comprise a second receiving recess 217 for accommodating a second connector. The two receiving recesses 215, 217 may be opposite and can both respectively receive a connector 100, or the like. When the adapter 200 is used to couple two connectors together, the two connectors are respectively inserted into the receiving recesses 215, 217. The ferrules 140 of the connectors 100 slide into a hollow sleeve and are brought into axial alignment and contact with each other. A light beam will be able to propagate from the fiber cable 122 of a connector 100 through an interface between the two ferrules 140 and then reach the fiber cable 122 of the other connector 100, and vice versa.
There are drawbacks to the use of these standard connectors 100 and adaptors 200, however. When the connector 100 is not fully snapped into the adapter 200 and a 1 newton force is not maintained between optical fiber tips, loss of data may occur. In typical setups, many optical fiber connections are made and it is difficult ensure all connectors 100 are fully snapped into place and secured within adapters 200, or the like. If the user desires to check whether the connector 100 is fully seated and snapped into the adapter 200 or the like, the user can't simply pull on the connector 100, because doing so may cause the angled portion 155 to push against the interior latch 260 and disengage the connector 100 from the adaptor 200, or the like. As such, it is not easy for the user to tell which connectors 100 are disengaged and not properly connected wherein the optical fibers are maintained tip to tip at 1 newton force. In addition, the connectors 100 may easily dislodge due to the angled portion 155 present in the connector 100 because when a relatively small pulling force is applied to the housing 100 in a direction away from the adaptor 200 or the like, the connector 100 may become dislodged.
Thus, typical connectors 100 can become dislodged from an adaptor 200 with relative ease due to the angled portion 155 of the connector 100, thereby increasing the risk of data loss. As such, an improved connector is needed that improves the reliability of the quality of the interface between two optical fibers.